


Untitled Sam/Ruby Smut Drabble

by hash_slinging_slasher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hash_slinging_slasher/pseuds/hash_slinging_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it need summarizing? Shameless smutfic with a touch of dom/sub and bondage. Just a smidge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Sam/Ruby Smut Drabble

Sam pushes Ruby onto the bed with all his strength. She surrenders, always willing to let her hunting buddy have total control, let him do whatever he wants with her body.

They waste no time.

He starts to undo his belt, pushing his pelvis froward, smirking at the lusty girl below.

"Take off your shirt," he commands cooly. She sighs, and pulls her tank top over her head, slowly revealing her luscious breasts. She never wears a bra around Sam, knowing she'll be ripping her clothes from her body the moment he orders.

As she frees her chest, he sheds all his clothing but his boxers, revealing his rigid cock tenting against the fabric.

"So... fucking hot," Ruby moans, sitting up on her knees and dragging her tongue up and down his abs. His skin is musky and a little sweaty, and she's itching to lick a trail down the stripe of hair leading to the prize. Her fingers creep into the elastic band of his underwear and find his manhood.  
He groans as she finds a firm grip around his circumference and moves her hand back and forth.

"You know how big you are, Sam?"  
she sighs and helps him completely remove his boxers. She places a wet kiss on his tip like it's a sacred treasure, and leaves little dribbles of saliva behind.

"When your cock's in me, I think I'm gonna split in two..." She trails off as she closes her lips around him again, sucking a little, feeling the soft texture of the sensitive skin.

"Yeah?" he says, raising a cocky eyebrow, eager to hear more.  
Ruby speaks, her voice low and sultry.

"You go so fucking deep, and so hard..." She bobs her head along his shaft, taking it deeper each time, moaning with her mouth closed, her cheeks hollow.

"I'll come just thinking about it."

A regular old blow job isn't gonna cut it this time. She can see it in Sam's big hazel eyes; he has something wild and obscene pent up that only she could release.

Ruby's hand pulls his cock from her mouth, and move it to her breast, swirling the tip around her nipple. It leaves a warm trail of precum.

"Fuck my tits," she whispers, and without a moment to lose, Sam pushes her onto her back to straddle her. He bucks his hips recklessly in the valley between her breasts as he grasps them, pushing them tighter and tighter around his cock.

Her head falls back with pleasure when he begins multitasking, applying pressure to her perky nipples with his thumbs, and moving them in circular motions. She hates him for getting her aroused and not giving attention to her tingling cunt. But he loves how much power he wields. Her body is his to do with as he pleases.

He thinks about coming all over her tits, but at the same time he wants to watch her take in all of him and swallow every drop of his cum. He grabs her by the arms so she's sitting up again, and she smiles when he tangles his fingers in her hair and pushes her head onto his rigid cock. She squints her eyes, trying suppress her gag as much as possible, but it's difficult.

Sam pulls away, releasing her. He acts like he's a possessive, dominating lover, but his concern for her comfort usually intervenes if it's too much.

She falls onto her outstretched arms, panting, drooling.

"I'm sorry... was that too much?" Sam asks apologetically.

Ruby turns her head up, with a facial expression still eager to ravish him.

"I'm a big girl Sam. You go as deep as you like, and you come right down my throat."

Sam smirks and raises his eyebrows.

"If you insist."

She crawls back to him, and she ready for him.

Grabbing the back of her head again, her pushes her widening mouth so nearly all of his cock is in her. She makes an enthusiastic guttural noise, a mix of gagging and moaning. It's the first time in her life she's ever wished he wasn't so god damn big.

Ruby carefully begins to bob her head again, feeling blood pumping increasingly to his shaft. He's close, and she's ready. When his member starts pulsing, he instinctively pushes his cock as deep as he can down her throat. She starts choking a little when his cum explodes in her mouth, and her eyes water. Cum and spit leak out of her closed lips and make trails down to her chin.

When his orgasm subsides, he removes himself, and she tries her best to swallow what made it into her mouth and didn't pour out the sides. With the back of her wrist she wipes the corners of her mouth.

"That was... so good..," Ruby moans as she looks up at Sam. She puts an index finger on his tip, where little trails of white remain, and raises it to her lips.

"Mmmm. You taste amazing."

Ruby grins.

She hops off the bed and strolls towards the bathroom, making an extra effort to swivel her hips, let Sam admire her ass. She wears nothing but a lacy thong, begging to be ripped off her body.

She rinses her mouth out, brushes her teeth, and wipes her chin and neck off. Sam falls back, still exhausted, and runs his hand through his hair. Ruby is way more intense than any girl he'd been with. Maybe it's the demon thing.  
She likes being dominated, and she likes doing it rough and hard.

A particular fantasy pops into his mind, one he's been wanting to try for a while.

As she does the last of her primping in the mirror, adjusting her hair a little bit, she suddenly feels a muscular hand grab her arm from behind. She turns around and pretends to struggle as Sam's grip remains firm.

"You're coming with me," he says in a low, sultry voice, roughly grabbing her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. She plays along, kicking her legs, pounding fists against his back, but not hard enough to actually stop him. She's his little rag doll and she loves him when takes initiative.

Sam drops her on the bed and she acts scared, as if a handsome but terrifying stranger is going to ravish her, and there's nothing she could do to stop him. His pupils have grown big and dark with lust, focused and examining her body like a piece of artwork. He pins her down by her shoulders, pressed hard into the mattress, and commands her to stay put.

He reaches onto the floor and grabs his belt, which was discarded as he hastily removed his clothing earlier, and raises it for her to see.

Ruby's heart jumps- Sam's never gotten into bondage, not with her, and she assumes with much certainty that he hasn't with anyone.

He wraps it around her slender wrists in a tight, calculated knot, aided by years of perfecting handiwork perfecting the interrogation routine for demons and other creatures.

She lies on her back, panting in excited anticipation as he admires her hands, bound tightly to the bedpost. He knows she's perfectly capable of escaping, but he hopes she'll let him have his fun.

Sam crawls onto her again, eyes focused with intent. He finds the soft skin of her jaw and peppers wet kisses along it, moaning softly as he drags his lips down to her neck. His teeth graze for a spot to leave his mark, and when he gives her a hickie, he doesn't hold bag. He wants to see her squirming and begging for him, pooling between her legs; and when she is he'll only tease her more, til he pushes her to the edge of climax.

His mouth find her breasts, nipples erect and eager to be sucked. He swirls his tongue around her until she lets little pleads escape her, begging for him to satisfy her. His mouth closes around her soft pink mound and sucks gently before releasing and seeing the drizzle of spit he left behind. He moves on to give her other breast attention too, rolling her nipple gently between his teeth while creating suction. When he feels her heart begin to pump faster, he gives in a little and slides his middle finger into her underwear while still sloppily kissing her chest.

She cries out when he finds her clit, swollen and begging to be entertained. His arm is long enough that if he hoists her up a little, he can come back up to her lips and start a slow, passionate kiss, while still rubbing circles around the front if her folds. Their mouths become more and more attached and their tongues intertwined. Ruby struggles to breathe when Sam adds his other fingers into the mix and strokes her with even stronger movements.

Sam pauses and reaches under her ass to hoist her up even more so she straddles his leg when he works magic with his fingers. He pushes two fingers into her and curls them up in a "come hither" motion, pressing against her G-spot. Within an instant she's losing control, and he feels her walls pulse in anticipation for climax.

That's just when he pulls away.

"...Sam... what are you doing?" She asks through labored breathing and panting.

"I'm not letting you come," Sam smirks. "Not unless you beg for it like a little slut." If this weren't somewhat of role play for them, she'd think he's dead serious.

"Please... you can fuck me however you want just... make me come-"

"Not good enough." He presses his palms into the mattress and hovers directly above her, cocky and condescending, as if he couldn't care less above her pleasure. She's on the verge of tears. She struggled against her tightly pound wrists as if she could release herself and get her relief herself.

"I'll be your slave! I need you, I want you so badly... Sam..."

Satisfied, he finally rips off her panties, and resumes his skillful work. Her clit is so swollen and her cunt so wet, he can get three fingers in her while simultaneously massaging her most sensitive spot. She bucks her hips wildly and Sam starts grinning when she finally climaxes.

Ruby pants and screams his name, coming so hard and reveling in waves of ecstasy radiating through her. No one gets her off like Sam.

And just as her pleasure begins to subside, and her heavy breathing softens, Sam slams his cock into her without warning.

"Shit, Sam!"

He puts his hand over her mouth, cutting her off from protesting. All of his reservation is gone, all he wants to do is fuck Ruby til she's coming all around his cock a second time

"What, you thought I was done with you?" he chuckles coyly. "Silly girl."

He begins thrusting, slowly, but with expert precision. Ruby sighs as she surrenders, giving in to the resurgence of tingling pleasure between her thigh, as she feels it build up once again.

Oddly, Sam doesn't want to be so rough this time. She's already tied up, and that's encroaching on his own kinkiness comfort zone. He doesn't want to kill the mood with sappy love-making, but he finds himself unable to fight the desire to truly worship her body and bury himself in her. He leans down without pausing his rhythmic motions, and captures her mouth with his lips.

She moans softly and responds, running her tongue along his lower lip as she grants his entrance. Sam hooks his arm around her back, giving her more leverage as he continues pushing his rigid cock into her again and again.

"Don't stop- shit, Sam, fuck me harder!" she begs, pulling her mouth away from the kiss to gasp for air. He only pulls her jaw so he can attack her with his pouting lips once more. His pelvis is practically thrusting on it's own as animalistic instinct takes over. She suddenly bites his lip and squeals, letting him know he's hitting all the right spots.

He continues pounding her, but breaks up from their kiss for a second.

"Where should I come?"

Ruby squirms, her breasts rising and falling with the heaves of her chest. She's never looked sexier.

"Inside me," she responded. "Deep inside me!"

Sam knows she'll kill him if she doesn't come first so he reaches down to the front of her folds, and still pumping and thrusting into her, swirls them around til he feels her walls pulsing around him. It instantly triggers his climax, and he grunts hard as he explodes in her, and she feels the warm sensation in her belly. She loves being filled so completely, and watching it leak out a little when he's pulled out.

He rests his head on her abdomen and he pulls out and they catch their breath.

After several peaceful minutes, he climbs up and finally frees her from her bondage. Ruby rises to her knees and runs her fingers affectionately through Sam's thick hair, slightly damp with perspiration, as she kisses his forehead gently.

"I so enjoyed being your little slut," she said in a low, sexy voice. Sam smiles and sweeps her off the bed bridal style. She's sighs, like once again she is his and only his, and she'll do anything he asks.

"Let's go take a shower," he suggests, but he knows she isn't going to refuse. He wants to see water pouring down her slender body, little rivulets down her breasts, and getting on his knees to suck them.

"I'm all yours," she says, and wraps her arms around his neck.


End file.
